This invention relates to an energy weapon and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to the launching of a projectile weapon using electrostatic kinetic energy.
Heretofore, the only known method that can accelerate projectiles at speeds above 2 km/sec was based on electromagnetic propulsion. These designs utilize an electromagnetic field to accelerate a projectile to a high speed. This type of design, however, is limited to speeds of up to several 10's of kilometers per second. Also, this type of design requires large power supplies in the kilojoule and megajoule range because of the power loss caused by ohmic heating in the electromagnets. Further, this design requires complex electrical power switches that can operate rapidly and handle the large currents necessary to create and control the magnetic field.
Other related designs, when compared to the subject invention are found in the design of cathode ray tubes and similar devices. In these designs, the projectile used is an electron which has a mass so small that it reacts almost instantly to a field. The subject invention has a large mass in size and both mass and time become important considerations.
In the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,675 to Salisbury; U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,980 to Kane; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,883 to Korr et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,168 to Kemeny; U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,223 to Hawke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,612 to Tidman et al and U.S Pat. No. 4,432,333 to Kurherr various types of electromagnetic accelerators, anti-missile missiles and related liner accelerators are disclosed. None of these prior art patents particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject energy weapon.